Save Me
by Burnt Hamster
Summary: A what if. Todd has a dream foreshadowing Neil's suicide.


"NEIL!" Todd woke in a cold sweat. He was sobbing and shaking. He had seen in his mind something he never imagined seeing in his life. And would never want to witness again. His heart became heavy and his body continued to shake with an urgency he couldn't quite explain. He knew however that he needed to find Neil. He looked over to the bed across the room. It was still empty and unmade. Neil had not come back. He was still with his family. Todd didn't hesitate as he pulled on his shoes and ran out the door. He didn't bother to change out of his night clothes or grab his coat for that matter. He ran without thinking to Mr. Keating's room. He banged furiously on the door. It's hollow sound echoing through the halls. Keating came out in a rush, dazed and eyes wide.

"Todd! What on earth happened? What's wrong?" He said anxiously seeing the expression on Todd's face. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Todd. What is wrong?"

Todd had a fear that he had never seen before. A fear that surpassed his fear for himself. "Something is wrong..." Todd said his words thick with worry. "Something is wrong with Neil..." Mr. Keating looked into the boys eyes for a second more before turning into his room and quickly stepping into his shoes and grabbing his coat. He wasn't going to question that look in Todd's eyes. Todd wasn't one that acted out irrationally. This was serious. If not in reality in Todd's mind. And it would destroy Todd if he refused him.

The drive to the Perry house was long and quiet. Keating was driving over the speed limit as it was but it felt as though they were going extremely slow. He tried to further question Todd about what was going on but Todd just stared desperately out the car window, leg shaking and eyes watered.

When reaching the house Todd jumped out of the car and was running before the car had even stopped. The harsh winter wind bit at his exposed skin but he couldn't feel it, his sole focus getting to Neil. Once he reached the door he slammed his fists on it as if his life depended on how quickly it was open. Over and over he banged until his frozen hands became raw and the chapped skin began to bleed. Finally the door swung open and a ruffled, angered Mr. Perry stood in the door way. Todd moved to push past him without a word and Perry pushed him back.

Keating had finally made it to the door at this time and commanded. "Mr. Perry I think it would be best if you just let him pass." In Mr. Perry's indignation of being told what to do in his own home, Todd took advantage of his distraction and pushed past him.

Todd moved through the halls as if he had been in the place before. Turning corners until he reached a closed door. Hurriedly and without hesitation he swung open the door. Neil sat on a chair at his father's desk. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he fingered the slick cold metal of the gun. He didn't hear the ruckus of Todd's entry and didn't notice him standing there now. Todd for the first time since he woke up took a deep breath and walked slowly to where Neil was sitting. He moved the gun aside and pulled it out of his hands. Neil looked up shocked but let the gun go without a thought. After dropping the horrid gun as far away from them as Todd could with out leaving Neil he turned back and dropped down in front of him. The pain and the tears from the dream returned to him and Todd found himself sobbing with Neil. Then in an instant he had sprung up and wrapped him arms around his neck. And they sobbed into each others shoulders. Todd clung desperately to Neil as if the picture in his dream would come back to become his reality. And Neil did the same with the realization of what he was doing and the hurt and rejection he was feeling. He was scared. And it seemed that Neil who was everyone's rock came to a point where he needed someone to save him too. And so the two without fully realizing it had saved each other. One from life, the other from death.


End file.
